Users continue to interact with an ever increasing amount of files in a given day in every aspect of their life. In some instances, this interaction may involve a related group of files, which consequently may have similar names. In a work scenario, for instance, users may interact with files related to a special project and consequently files involved with that project may have names that match.
Conventional techniques that are utilized to represent these files having the similar names in a user interface, however, may not enable a user to readily identify differences in the files, such as who created them, different types, versions, and so forth. Consequently, in conventional techniques a user may be forced to manually open and view these different files to locate a particular file of interest, which may be time consuming and frustrating to a user and thus hinder a user's interaction with these files.